


if two guys were on the moon and one killed the other with a rock would that be fucked up or what

by pastelwars



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Other, reader is a knight though not necessarily male, reader isn't princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: A balcony with the moon overhead would seem romantic, but you just find it boring.





	

Nico wouldn't necessarily say he was in love with the princess of Wysteria, but he's not going to deny the pang of jealousy in his chest when he sees her and King Byron hanging out on the balcony together.

 

The princess had always been nice to him, so kind to a fault, and it made it all the more harder to let go. Nico's happy for them, King Byron showing some sort of emotion that he's never seen before, the princess showing off one of her blinding smiles, but Nico can't stand to look at them anymore. He instead turns his attention towards the ballroom, where a song had just finished playing and everyone's hanging out around the food that's all over the tables near the wall. Albert is over to his left, he can catch his half curious half suspicious stare, but Nico ignores him like he always had when he came to his personal feelings. Besides, it's not like Albert's done the same.

 

Nico looks over to his right ever so slightly, as to not catch the attention of the knight, (Name), but unfortunately for him, they're already looking over in his direction. (Name) notices his gaze, but instead of getting embarrassed, or showing any emotion, really, they stare back and Nico feels himself getting uncomfortable. He looks away as fast as he can once he realizes (Name) isn't backing down, but the burning gaze is still there and Nico almost runs away from his post of guarding the entrance of the ballroom. He sets his gaze forward again, to avoid both (Name) and Albert, but King Byron and the princess come out from the balcony as another song starts again. King Byron holds his hand out for her to take, and Nico's eyes narrow.

 

He then feels something else, a hand poking at his own, and Nico looks up in surprise. (Name)'s trying to reach for his hand to hold, but they're trying to keep their position and they can't exactly reach. Nico feels his face involuntarily heat up. He holds his own hand out anyways, and Nico notes how much smaller (Name)'s hand is. It's warm, though, and it's more pleasant than he had expected. He doesn't know (Name) very well, and he can't really remember ever interacting with them, but Nico suddenly feels glad that he's holding (Name)'s hand other than anyone else's. He doesn't know why, though, but Nico doesn't seem to care.

 

He can hear Albert scoff from his left, but he ignores him once again, and lifts his gaze up to meet (Name)'s. They're not looking at him, however, and he can see them looking over towards the food table. They're not allowed to move yet, seeing as every knight's still on duty, but (Name) doesn't seem to care. Nico could see them contemplate whether to abandon their station, but he's not sure if (Name) would leave when they've just grabbed his hand. They eventually seem to make the decision to stay, and instead turn their gaze towards the balcony, then towards King Byron and the princess. Nico follows their gaze, and they've just barely finished dancing, and are now smiling brightly at each other.

 

"I would've never thought that the King could smile like that." (Name) suddenly speaks up, and Nico is surprised at just how melodic it is. He remembers the time when Giles had introduced him to the princess for the very first time, but Nico instantly thinks (Name)'s voice is better. "He seems very... emotionless." They speak again, and Nico nods slightly in agreement. Albert looks over at them talking, and he coughs, most likely telling them to be quiet. (Name) doesn't seem to notice. Or rather, they do, but don't care. 

 

"The princess seems very cute, too." Nico brings his gaze over towards the King and the princess again, and Nico thinks about how the princess seems so happy. (Name) brings their gaze towards him, and their eyes gleam with something that Nico thinks is familiar, but he can't exactly place his finger on. "She's very..." They trail off, and Nico starts to get an understanding of what (Name)'s like. "... I'm sorry. Please forget what I said." (Name) looks away from him again, and Nico figures out what exactly they were going to say, and what that glint in their eyes was.

 

Jealousy.

 

_"She's very... infuriating."_

 

"Do you get easily jealous, (Name)?" Nico tentatively asks, and he can see (Name) ever so slightly flinch. They shrug their shoulders, but their subtle bitterness stays. Albert reaches over and smacks his arm, and seems to say 'shut up'. Nico wants to talk to (Name) way more, but Nico can't find any words so he obeys Albert and shuts up. (Name)'s still holding his hand though, so he squeezes it in an attempt to somehow comfort them. (Name) squeezes back, and Nico smiles. They tug at his hand though, and Nico looks over to them, before suddenly pulling away from their positions. He can feel Albert seething with anger behind them, but Nico can't find it in himself to care and follows (Name).

 

(Name) leads him out of the ballroom, towards somewhere that Nico doesn't know, and he's not even sure (Name) knows either. They eventually stop at a door, and (Name) opens it and sits down on the bed that's inside. Nico's still trailing behind them, and he lays down to next to them. Silence encompasses the whole room, but it isn't uncomfortable, and Nico's felt more relaxed than he has ever been in the past couple of months. Nico opens his mouth to say something, but he still can't find anything to say. He has no idea what (Name)'s like so he doesn't have any idea what to say to them.

 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" (Name) eventually opens their mouth and Nico nearly chokes on air. (Name)'s looking back at him from where they're sitting on the bed, but there's not even a hint of curiosity. Nico shakes his head, but before he can speak, (Name) asks another question. "How about a boyfriend?" Nico sits up and he wonders what would prompt (Name) to ask him something like this. "Are you dating anyone? Would you be willing to date anyone right now?" Nico's speechless by now, but (Name) persists, and Nico gulps almost nervously.

 

"Uh, no, I'm not dating anyone. I'm... not too sure on that second question." Nico replies back, and (Name) almost seems disappointed. They turn forward again, and takes their shoes off. They kick them off away from them, and let out a sigh. (Name) eventually turns back to him after a couple minutes, and Nico can feel another question on the tip of their tongue. Nico braces himself, and he's suspicious on what they're going to ask. He assumes he'll ask about his relationship with the princess, he's used to being asked by the other knights by now, but what (Name) asks isn't what he's expected at all.

 

"If two guys were on the moon, and one killed the other with a rock, would that be fucked up or what?"

 

Nico blanks for a second, and then bursts out laughing. Tears are starting to form at the corners of his now closed eyes, and if they were open, he'd see (Name) starting to smile. Nico wipes the tears from his eyes and he stops laughing, but (Name) gets serious again and asks yet another question.

 

"Do you wanna date me?"

 

Nico chokes on his own spit, and he looks over at (Name) with wide eyes. A surprisingly innocent look is plastered on their face, and Nico finds himself having a light blush on his face. He wasn't expecting to be asked out, especially not by another knight, and he had only really met (Name) tonight, but Nico starts to consider dating them almost immediately. Getting a better look at them, (Name) was attractive. Maybe to anyone else, they'd be average, but the way the room's light draped over their form, Nico found his face felt burn up.

 

"I-I barely even know you," Nico spits out, and he curses at himself for blushing. (Name) doesn't seem bothered by this, though, and grabs his hand again.

 

"So?" They ask, and Nico feels cornered. He doesn't know why, but he feels as if (Name)'s closing in on him, like a predator trapping their prey. Nico isn't sure that actually dislikes this feeling. "So, will you date me?" They ask again, and Nico's almost about to answer 'yes', but the door suddenly bursts open and Albert storms in.

 

"You!" He blurts out, and he points an accusatory finger at him. Albert always seems to be in a bad mood, especially when he's around Nico, and usually Nico doesn't care and teases him, but he interrupted his time with (Name), and Nico finds his mood dropping. "And don't think I've forgotten you either!" Albert shifts his finger to point at (Name), and they sigh, standing up. Nico sighs too.

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

The next time Nico sees (Name) is training the week after the ball. Albert had given a very stern warning and tons of work to do. Nico was used to this, but the whole time they were supposed to be doing work, Albert had prohibited them from seeing each other. Nico sighed thinking about the memory, and he was sure he could sneak off during this time, but as luck would have it, Albert was onto him and Nico didn't know where (Name)'s sleeping quarters were. Nico wonders if (Name) tried to see him too.

 

Nico had found out quickly that (Name) was one of the best fighters he had ever seen. He didn't know how they could've gone around the castle without being recognized for their sword skills, but Nico hadn't even noticed (Name) was even a knight. He silently berates himself for not finding about (Name) sooner. (Name)'s very graceful with every movement they make, and Nico's reminded of the way he's seen the nobles dancing at balls and the like. He's never been one for dancing, but (Name) makes it look easy and fun, and Nico's not sure if he's ever wanted to do something this bad before.

 

Before long, (Name) eventually stops practicing, and comes over to where Nico's at. He was behind some foliage, in the shadows, and Nico wonders how they could've ever known he was here. (Name) finds him, though, and immediately takes his hand again. Nico starts to speak, face starting to burn up, but (Name) interrupts him before he can get a word out.

 

"Do you wanna date me?" The words come out of their mouth easily, and Nico's heart race quickens. That innocent look on their face is back, and Nico finds himself nearly swooning at the cute sight before him. Nico feels (Name) squeeze his hand, and he squeezes it back.

 

"I don't know what you're like." Nico replies back, and he can feel his throat getting dry.

 

"I don't know anything about you, either." They swing their linked hands slightly. "So that's why we'll learn about each other while we're dating. A beginning is always something trivial, right?"

 

Nico doesn't answer back, but instead leans in, and (Name) does the same. Their lips eventually meet, and Nico thinks it's corny, but he feels fireworks going off in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> (/๑'ᴗ'๑)/ wrote this to distract myself from this godforsaken fandom


End file.
